


Convertible

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex, a convertible and summer rainstorm. (reposted)  [This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, I hesitate to leave it out here, but I have a soft spot in my heart for it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Superman and Smallville a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.
> 
> Note: Thanks to Fabrisse for the challenge, the beta and for generally making think I could do this.

* * *

"This is such a cool car, Lex. Is it as fast as your other cars?"

"It goes pretty fast, Clark. They don't call them 'pony' cars for nothing, all that horsepower has something to do with it." 

"Can I drive it?" Clark bounced in his seat a bit, smiling at Lex. 

"Clark, have I ever let you drive one of my cars?" 

"I've never asked before. This car is so sweet, Lex. Please?" Lex had bought the '65 Mustang convertible to impress Clark, as the Ferraris and Porches hadn't seemed to do it. He thought maybe a cool, old, American car would impress the boy. He was right. 

"I don't know if you're ready for this much horsepower." 

"You would be surprised at what I am ready for." His was voice was teasing enough to make Lex wonder just how capable Clark was of effectively using double entendre. 

Clark was right, the car was cool. An original 1965 Mustang convertible in Rangoon red with red interior, the sleek sculpting of the body evoked muscle. Lex wondered if this is why they were called muscle cars. This baby was perfect, paint and interior almost fully restored, dashboard a 1960's fantasy of the future. A 289 V8 engine that made you feel like you were controlling a powerful beast as you drove. It had been purchased partially restored and was almost done. The car ran well but the carpet still needed replacing and the servomotor that ran the convertible top was broken. The minor problems didn't bother Lex. It was August and he'd had no reason to put the top up. 

"It's so nice to have the top down in this heat." As Clark spoke he leaned his head back, exposing the smooth column of his throat. The look on his face indicated that riding in the car was almost as sex-like as driving it was. Lex managed to keep one eye on the road as Clark sat up, stripping off his bright blue pullover, leaving him in only a fitted white undershirt. He tossed the shirt into the back and leaned back into the seat, his broad shoulders straining the thin fabric of the shirt. 

As they whipped through the bronze and green Kansas countryside, Lex was so busy watching Clark and trying to stay on the road at the same time that he failed to notice the rapidly moving clouds. The first heavy drops stung as they hit at 80 miles an hour. 

"Uh, Lex, should we put the top up?" 

Lex slowed the Mustang, pulling into a little turnout, nothing around for miles but corn and darkening sky. 

"Yeah, we'll have to do it by hand, the motor is broken." 

Both boys scrambled from the car, going for the back to undo the snaps holding the top down. By the time they made it to the back of the car, the rain was beating down on them. Already Clark's white t-shirt was plastered to him, pebbled nipples visible through the damp fabric. Lex knew he was staring, when he shouldn't be, when he should be concentrating on making his hard-on go back down. Between the driving, Clark's comment on readiness and the wet picture currently before him, Lex could barely remember a time when he didn't feel turned on. 

The last hour had been torture. Lex tried not to let Clark distract him while driving, but the open look of pleasure on Clark's face as the wind ruffled his hair was almost too much to take. Lex found himself thinking about Clark a lot lately. And those thoughts just kept getting dirtier and dirtier. Something about Clark's lips, so reminiscent of the expensive rentboys from the Metropolis clubs Lex used to frequent. Pouty, sexy, cocksucker's lips. 

His thoughts distracted him and he didn't notice that Clark had finished his snaps, and had come over to Lex's side of the car. As Lex turned their bodies collided, pressing fully into each other. It was shocking, almost electrical, the way it felt as their bodies pressed together. Lex felt everything happen in slow motion. He felt Clark's wet jeans, and then the heat of Clark through the fabric. Their soaked shirts stuck, pulling Velcro-like as they moved apart. Looking up, Lex saw Clark's lips were parted, his eyes glassy. Some mysterious, dangerous momentum carried him forward, closing the few inches of distance now between them. Lex didn't speak, seeking permission from Clark's eyes instead. Clark nodded dumbly as he leaned into Lex. 

Time sped back to normal as his lips hit Clark's. Warm, soft, biting, frantic. It was a collision, a car accident all over again. One hand caught in Clark's wet t-shirt, the other tangling into his dripping hair. Clark's hands found purchase on Lex's hips and Lex ground himself into the kiss. 

Clark pulled back, "Car, now, can't...stand." They moved toward the open passenger door, Lex half-falling on top of Clark. The hinge on the bucket seat broke, as they fell, jolting them into a fully reclining position. 

"Lex, I'm sorry, I..." 

"Shut up, Clark." Lex could not care less about the seat. He rolled, bringing himself up to straddle Clark, one leg out the open door, the other mashed into the gearshift console. His hard cock pressed into Clark's, the wetness of their shirts matting them together. Water streamed across their faces and into mouths, over tongues seeking more. Pulling Clark up, he removed both their shirts as rapidly as the pounding rain would allow. The cloth stretched over them and stuck in odd places. Almost sexy, if there hadn't been so much desperation to feel the skin beneath. 

Both were panting. Clark slid his hand up over Lex's pale chest and looked him in the eye. "Lex, I..." 

"What is it, Clark? Do you want to stop?" Lex's thoughts were largely submerged by his lust, but he couldn't do this with Clark without knowing that Clark wanted it too. 

"Lex, I, I haven't. Before, I want, yes, please, I want this. Don't stop...." He fumbled for the words, eyes dilated, skin so hot the rain practically steamed off him. 

That was enough for him, Lex caught his mouth again. Clark tasted like summer and rain. Water flowed off Lex's head and on to Clark's chest as he relinquished Clark's kisses in search of something else. Something lower. 

The rain came down like a shower as Lex kissed, licked and drank his way down Clark's body. The broken seat groaned and shifted as Clark strained and twisted beneath Lex's ministrations. Everything about Clark was sensitive; every touch pulled sighs, grunts and thrust from the dark-haired teen. Lex gently bit one nipple, and was rewarded by a desperate gasp, followed by Clark's hand jamming Lex's head against his chest. The long, lithe body writhed beneath him as he slid down its length. As Lex moved, he slowly knelt on the floor in front of Clark, fitting his own body, tightly, below the dash. A great benefit of the Mustang: extra legroom. This would be impossible in any of his other cars. 

The gearshift cracked painfully against his elbow as he was trying to get Clark's drenched jeans off. Clark raised his hips up to assist, but the rain hindered impending nakedness. It was slow and agonizing, Lex tugged and Clark wriggled. Eventually Lex was able to wedge them down around Clark's ankles. He moved himself up, chest across Clark's thighs, face to face with the tangle of dark hair surrounding Clark's cock. Licking up the shaft, Lex tasted rainwater, musk, arousal and Clark. The rain masked the precome leaking from the tip, but Lex could taste the salty, baking soda like flavor. He slid his mouth around the pole, taking as much as he could into his mouth and wrapping his fist around the rest. Lex's own cock was trapped between the wet leather of the seat and the back of Clark's leg. Pumping his hips, he created friction for himself against that leg as his mouth worked Clark into paroxysms of pleasure. 

Sucking Clark was like driving the Mustang, exertion of control over power. Every lick, suck and playful bite at Clark's cock sent him jerking, moaning and writhing. Lex drove Clark's turns of gratification with as much care as he drove his cars. 

Lex slid a hand under Clark's ass, fingers fitting wetly into his crack. Clark cried out as Lex's finger hit the little pucker of his ass, causing Lex to stop sucking and check on Clark. At the moment he looked up at Clark, the clouds broke. Sunlight streamed through the dark clouds like god was calling his angels back. With the light on his face, head tossed back, cheeks flushed, Clark was one of those angels. Lex pressed his finger against Clark's hole, lowering his mouth back to Clark's straining cock. Surprised at how easily his finger slipped inside Clark, he pressed further. The puddle forming under them on the red upholstery no doubt helping things along. 

The finger sent Clark over the edge. Arching up, Clark cried out, coming in waves. His come shot in pulses into Lex's mouth. Lex caught as much as he could, the rain washing the rest from his face almost instantly. The taste overwhelmed him, he thrust, once, twice, between Clark's leg and the seat and then he was coming to too. Crying Clark's name over and over. The wetness he left in his pants was separated from the rain only by its heat. 

Hands tugged at him, and he slid bonelessly up against Clark, pressing their wet flesh together. Each boy kissing and stroking the other. The sun managed to break fully through, leaving them panting and steaming in the warm, wet afternoon. 

"I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to the weather. Maybe you should drive on the way back, Clark." The glow of Clark's smile at this suggestion was as beautiful as his look of rapture had been. 

~finis~ 


End file.
